1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable apparatus for warming biocompatible fluids for use in the treatment of injured patients and a method of heating a biocompatible fluid to treat a patient experiencing hypothermia. The present invention may be used to warm intravenous fluids for trauma resuscitation or to warm air from a ventilator circuit. The portable nature of the present invention makes it highly suitable for field applications, such as a forward surgical hospital near a combat zone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hypothermia is quite common in injured patients, including patients experiencing trauma. Hypothermia produces a number of physiologic derangements which worsen the effects of major injury. Several relevant enzyme systems begin to lose efficiency as their ambient temperature falls. For example, the myocardium, which is dependent on the function of membrane-channel type enzymes for normal electrical function, shows a predictable series of atrial followed by ventricular arrhythmias as core temperature falls below 34° C. Cardiac output is further compromised by poor function of intrinsic myocardial components, with bovine myocardium showing a linear decrease in developed tension with decreasing temperature.
Hypothermia also exacerbates hemorrhagic shock in multiple ways. The onset of coagulopathy which accompanies hypothermia has been shown to result from malfunction of both clotting factors and platelets.
While profound hypothermia may be tolerated by immersion or cardiac surgery patients, the presence of hypothermia in trauma patients predicts significantly higher mortality. Mortality doubles for heterogeneous groups of trauma patients at 34° C., and survival after trauma is very rare when the core temperature falls below 32° C. This effect is greater for more severely injured patients.
The development of hypothermia comes from several factors. Body heat is convectively lost to the environment, and this effect is enhanced by bleeding or the presence of large surface area burns. The body loses both central thermoregulation and peripheral shivering after traumatic injury. Less heat is produced peripherally as perfusion decreases in shock.
The administration of intravenous fluids is used in trauma resuscitation. The administration of fluid at ambient temperature, however, induces hypothermia. This condition is worse in more severely injured patients, who require the most fluid and have the least ability to tolerate the additional insult of decreased core temperature. Hypothermia and mortality clearly increase after the administration of five liters of crystalloid or five units of packed red blood cells, and the onset of hypothermia increases the incidence of coagulopathy in injured patients, particularly in the presence of acidosis.
As used herein, the term “biocompatible fluid” refers to any fluid that is appropriate for infusion into the human body, including normal saline and its less concentrated derivatives, Ringer's lactate, and hypertonic crystalloid solutions; blood and fractions of blood including plasma, platelets, albumin and cryoprecipitate; intravascular volume expanding blood substitutes including hetastarch, polymerized hemoglobin, perfluorocarbons; medications reconstituted with saline or sterile water; and medical gasses including air, oxygen, helium, nitric oxide, and combinations thereof.
Prior art methods of treating hypothermia include direct intravenous fluid warming. The fluid that is warmed may be blood other biocompatible liquid.
Prior art devices used to warm one or more biocompatible fluids for use in the treatment of trauma have used electricity as their heating source. These systems are referred to herein as “biocompatible liquid infusion systems.” Electrically heated biocompatible fluid infusion systems have several drawbacks. If the source of electrical energy is alternating current from a central generating station, the unit can then only be used in locations where such alternating current is available. This significantly limits the locations where the units may be used. Locations such as non-industrialized nations or battlefield locations are likely not to have readily available sources of alternating current to power such systems.
Batteries may also be used to generate electrical energy. It is believed that sufficient power to heat a single liter of fluid to 20° C. within a ten minute time period would require a rechargeable battery the size and weight of a large laptop computer. In such a case, the weight of the battery would exceed the weight of a liter of saline fluid. The size and weight of such a unit would limit its portability. Additionally, the battery would require recharging after each liter of biocompatible fluid is delivered.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of prior art biocompatible fluid infusion systems by providing a biocompatible liquid infusion system that is not dependent upon electrical energy as a heat source. The present invention is light enough and compact enough to be used in field hospital environments which are remotely located from large central hospitals and from sources of alternating current. The present invention may also be used to warm air delivered to a patent via a ventilation circuit.